


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Magichris



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Love, M/M, One-Shots, Romance, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichris/pseuds/Magichris
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles based on Christmas Prompts on Tumblr.





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve decided to do 29 Christmas one-shots and drabbles .I will post one a day until Christmas! This will be multi-ship, but I have a feeling most of them will be Lams. However, not all, and some will simply be friends. 
> 
> It is rated Explicit because some will feature smut and I’m not very, ummm, subtle with my smut. You have been warned! (Of course, if smut isn’t your thing, you can skip those drabbles. I will always give warnings in a note at the beginning. [This chapter has kissing])
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy.

[PROMPT: what no i totally have no idea how mistletoe got under every doorway in our house… *cough cough* …but since it’s there we should really honor the tradition right.]

Alexander walked up the steps of the house he shared with his three best friends. It was their senior year of college and they’d rented it out since September hell, it was the best idea Hercules had ever come up with. It was a blast. He swung open the door and pulled off his jacket then hung it on the coat rack along with his scarf and gloves. As he was shaking his hair out, the snow spraying everywhere, he noticed something green above him. He squinted. Mistletoe. His eyes rolled and he headed to the kitchen. Probably Laf’s idea; sounded exactly like something he’d do. He stopped short when he spotted yet another bough hanging in the walkway of the kitchen. 

“Oh, brother,” he groaned. What was Laf thinking? He went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of egg nog. Hercules had written /POUR THIS IN A GLASS. LOOKING AT YOU, ALEX./ He smirked and popped it open, drinking directly from it.

“I saw that and I’m totally telling on you,” John said, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and that little smirk at his lips. God, that smirk had driven him crazy for the last four years. 

Alex tore his eyes from the young man’s mouth and stuck the carton back in the fridge then shut the door with his foot. “I have no clue what you’re talking about,” he said in the most innocent voice he could muster then he walked to the doorway. John suddenly put his foot up, blocking him.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he tsked and shook his head so his curls framed his face. “You have to pay the toll.”

Alex arched a quizzical eyebrow. John pointed up.

“Oh. _Oh_ ” Alex felt the blush hot on his cheeks and he hated himself for it. “Shut up, you’re not serious.”

“Serious as a heart attack, my friend. No idea who put them up but...we need to honor the tradition,” he said in a voice that betrayed his lie. That little...

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Um, okay,” he said in a nonchalant voice that wouldn’t betray that he’d been fantasizing about kissing him almost every day since they’d met. He stepped forward and never had their height difference been more noticeable. He cleared his throat then pushed up on his tiptoes just as John leaned down, cupped his cheeks and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

Alex pulled back, his heart pounding in his ears. “Um, okay then,” he said and John lowered his leg. Alex ducked to hide his deep blush. God, he was a god damn school girl. Where was the confident, borderline arrogant man that Alexander was accused of being? He shook his head and hurried along. Was John following him? He could feel his presence behind him. 

Just as Alex was about to walk up the steps he noticed the mistletoe in the doorframe. Was John joking? He sighed and turned. “Really?”

“Really.” John winked and touched Alex’s cheek. “You have to give me another.”

Alex sighed but his heart fluttered as butterflies danced in his stomach. He kissed him again. Oh god, it lingered. Twice as long as the last. Three times. Oh. /Oh wow/. When they parted Alex let out a small laugh. “You’re too much,” he said simply and walked up the steps, this time John’s taste lingering..

When Alex went to the bathroom he shouldn’t have been surprised to see yet another one of them hanging above him, taunting and teasing him. He whipped around about the tell John off this nonsense when John grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. For once in his life Alex didn’t speak. Instead he kissed him back with all the passion he could muster. _Fuck_. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and John let out the sweetest moan that had ever graced Alex’s ears. Alex returned it, his own low and hungry.

John pulled back just enough to say. “Let’s go see the mistletoe above my bedroom door.”

Alex’s dick twitched in his pants and he grabbed John’s hand, yanking him toward the room, suddenly filled with the confidence he used to have. “Merry Freakin’ Christmas,” he gasped before John tackled him through the doorway. Merry Freakin’ Christmas indeed.


	2. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! That popcorn isn’t for eating, it’s for decorating!”
> 
> “How can you expect me not to eat the food if you put it in front of me, honestly it’s like you don’t even know me!”

Hercules sang Jingle Bells as loud as he possibly could while Lafayette danced around the kitchen.

“You two are ridiculous,” Alexander said, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. This was only his second Christmas. He hadn’t celebrated it since his mother passed and he loved absorbing anything to do with it. The songs, the snow, the lights. The four of them had put up a Christmas tree and Alex insisted on stringing up the lights, much to the others’ annoyance when he kept making them go out. John kept yelling “if one goes out, they all go out!” and “god dammit, Alex, let Laf do it, would you?” to which Alex replied “if you’re so smart, you string up the lights!” then proceeded to cackle when John entirely failed to do so.

He was putting popcorn and cranberries on a string when he found himself humming along with Hercules. John was picking at a piece of popcorn every now and then, then it quickly turned into a few pieces, before finally handfuls at once.

Alex looked up, eyes ablaze. “John! No! That popcorn isn’t for eating! It’s for decorating!”

John gave him an absolutely scandalized look and shouted, “How can you expect me not to eat the food if you put it in front of me, honestly it’s like you don’t even know me!” To spite Alex, he took a giant handful and shoved it in his mouth.

“I am going to-” but before he could finish his sentence Hercules and Lafayette rushed forward and took a handful each. Alex lept up and began to chase them around the house. By the time he’d tackled John, he was cracking up. Screw tradition...this was far better.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character sees snow for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t update yesterday or the day before, so you’ll get three today! Yay! Thanks for tuning in, folks. Here we go! (Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated and adored!)

Alexander had always wished for snow, ever since he was a little kid. He’d tell his mom every year “this is the year we’ll get it”, but alas it never happened.

He had moved to New York City in September and the four months had flown by. He was top of his class at Columbia, he’d met a fantastic group of friends and his girlfriend was a complete doll. Tonight was Christmas Eve but it was a typical night out for them: Laurens had gotten them kicked out of a bar, Lafayette led New Yorkers to believe he was a non-English speaking and lost foreigner, and Mulligan had gotten over 14 numbers from girls (and 3 from guys). It was when they were leaving a coffee shop with hot chocolates in hands that Alex saw it.  
White snowflakes coming from the sky. His eyes widened and he froze in his spot, making his friends nearly knock him over.

Lafayette asked it, “Mon ami, what are you doing?”

“Yeah, man, I’m going to have a massive hangover tomorrow. Let’s get back,” John groaned.

“Snow,” Alex managed. “It’s _snow_.”

Hercules snorted. “Yeah, it’s snow. Let’s get moving.”

A smile overtook Alex’s face and he whirled around. “It’s snow!” he yelled like a madman, much to the amusement of his friends.

“I'm gonna go ahead and guess he’s never seen snow before,” John said, fondness laced through his words. He leaned back against Lafayette, who wrapped his arms around John’s waist and the three watched as Alex had a grand time trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. 

He turned his head up to the sky, the flakes catching on his eyelashes as he whispered to the heavens, “Thank you, Mom. Merry Christmas.”


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A got caught under the mistletoe with someone they hate and Character B rescues them.

Alexander Hamilton didn’t know where he went wrong in life, but somehow fate had stuck him under the mistletoe with none other than Thomas Fucking Jefferson. Alex had this ludicrous thought that maybe things would be okay, because Thomas hated him just as much as he despised him.

However, that was not the case. No, Thomas leaned forward, lips parted. Alex lept back like Jefferson was on fire, but his back hit the doorframe and god fucking dammit he was trapped 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“There is mistletoe.”

“So? I don’t want to kiss you. My dog’s breath smells better than yours and he licks his own crotch!”

Thomas frowned. “Well, I’m going to get a crick in my neck bending all the way down to kiss you, you...you shrimp!”

Alexander gives him a look. “First of all, you’re better at insults than that garbage and secondly, you’re not kissing me!”

“Oh, please, don’t pretend you wouldn’t love it.”

“Actually I would have to boil my lips.”

“You’d be so lucky to have me, Hamilton.”

“Would I? Would I really?” He tried to get in his face, but that was hard when he was only 5’7” and his enemy was 6’2”.

It was then that Lafayette thought it’d be a good time to cut in. He stepped between Alex and Thomas and cupped Alex’s cheeks in his hands, giving him a long, lingering kiss until Jefferson gave up and walked away.

Alexander laughed and looked up at his friend, eyes twinkling. “My hero; that was some rescue.”

“Ah, je sauverais seulement un si beau.”

Alex blushed lightly and responded, “Un seul aussi beau que vous-meme ferait l’affaire.”

John suddenly poked his head up beside them and said “Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”

Alex and Lafayette groaned. 

“Are you ever going to learn more than that phrase?” Lafayette accused.

John gave him a confused look. “Laf, that’s the only french phrase you need to know.”

Hercules suddenly pulled John by the ear. “Is he doing the thing again?”

“He’s doing the thing again,” Alex confirmed and Hercules dragged him away. “Now where were we?”

Lafayette kissed him again, his thumbs stroking his cheek.

“Delicieux.”

“Delicieux,” Lafayette confirmed with a laugh.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note from me.

Hey folks! Just wanted to apologize for not getting to continue this fic! Things got heartbreakingly difficult in my personal life. I assure you I will pick back up next Christmas (yes, in a year).

I also wanted to let you know I am currently working on two different chapter fics that I will be finishing and editing before posting. I'm aiming for a "two chapters a week" release of both of them by May or June. 

In the meantime, I will be posting some one-shots so look out for those!

Sorry again and I appreciate the reads, kudos and comments. 

<3


End file.
